Lucky Me not noodles
by A kraP nikniL
Summary: meet my cousin kate... she loves jin a lot.
1. Lucky me

Lucky Me (not noodles)  
  
Well, I love Chinese food and also Japanese sushi. Want to know why I'm fond of it? It simply because of their chopsticks, hehehehe. Just a joke, the real thing is, their food really taste good, but still because of their chopsticks and hot pots..  
  
Heihachi: Who said that?  
  
Jay: Just an intro for this fic. I'm excited you know, I won a trip to Hongkong.  
  
Paul: So you'll gonna leave us here?  
  
Jay: You said it right. Bye guys. Hey, Jin take care of Ling, I mean . Phoenix, eeerrrrr. Kate pala.  
  
Jin: Sure, I'll not take away my eyes off her.  
  
Jay: Don't let her fall in love with you. She's still young. Teach her karate she loves it.  
  
Kate: yay! Czn Jay..Thanks for reminding Jin, (kilig to the bones).  
  
Jay: Why are you here Kate? Thought you went to the arcade?  
  
Kate: I heard you're here with Jin, so I rushed home, hehehehe  
  
Jay: Tell me who you like best Kate, Dante or Jin?  
  
Kate: Tough one ha. what if I say ikaw na lang (you)..  
  
Jin: (sighs) I guess I need to go.  
  
Kate: (winks at Jay) Jin don't be disappointed. Jay's my cousin, blood is thicker than water you know.  
  
Jin: Who's Dante, is he the one you're busy with right now?  
  
Kate: waiii.. Jelly jelly Jin.  
  
Hwoarang: What about me Kate Don't you like my style?  
  
Kate: Hwaaaaaaa, why I'm in this kind of situation?  
  
Heihachi: How about me do I look cute?  
  
Kate: (covers her ears) An ugly voice just came to my ears.  
  
Jin: Hey Kate you didn't answer my question yet who's Dante(scratches his head)  
  
Kate: ummmm. can you guys give me a break.  
  
Heihachi: Here, have a break have a KitKat.  
  
Jay: Well, I have to go now. Take care everybody...  
  
Heihachi: Don't forget to write.  
  
Hwoarang: Hey dude, don't forget to bring Dimsum when you come back.  
  
Hwoarang: Hey Jayson, don't forget to write.  
  
Heihachi: That's my script!!! (punches hwoarang)  
  
Jay: See you all soon..  
  
All of the tekken gang: Take care always!!! Enjoy your trip..  
  
Good byes not over yet... Just wait for the next chapter. 


	2. The Trip

The Trip  
  
Well, like I said goodbyes not over for you my dear readers. That's it.. I'm all set to fly. Hongkong here we come!!!!!. of course I'm not going there alone. I'm not the only one who won the trip. Meet Denz and Nana, we are the lucky ones.  
  
Denz: (excited) Hi guys how's it going?  
  
Jay: Hey Denz(laughing), why are you wearing Hawaiian T-shirt? ( Promdi kasi, hehehehe . says to himself)  
  
Denz: Why, I thought we're going to Hawaii?  
  
Nana: Jayson, I can't wait to go to Hongkong. YES YES YO!!!  
  
First time to fly. Denz brought with him a parachute. Should I say he's a real Boy Scout? Laging Handa kasi eh (always prepared), mwahahahaha. Landing on. Well, they don't look different we also got fair skin and cute eyes (singkit). I just got difficulty understanding them. I heard a Chinese lady saying, ungkoy or unggoy, (not sure of it) when she accidentally bumped me. You know what, in Philippines, unggoy means monkey. Hey, did she call me a monkey? Wwhaaaaaat!? I guess I should have taken Chinese lessons before going here..ahhh, never mind. Now we're going to our first destination. Ocean Park. have you heard about it? One day is not enough for you to see all what's in it. The place was so big, you need to ride a cable car to transfer to the other side.  
  
Denz:(scared) its too high. I don't like cable cars.  
  
Jay: Come on Denz, look at Nana she's not scared, I'm not scared too.(shaking)  
  
Nana: Why are you shaking Jay, I thought you're brave?  
  
Jay: Ok let's go.  
  
How they look while riding the cable car? My. they seem like a monkey hanging up there... Imagine there big eyes wide open sightseeing. If you've seen the movie God's Must Be Crazy, sila na yong bida doon (they're the one in the movie), hehehehehehe..  
  
Jay: Hey, who messed up my script? I'm supposed to be the one writing. We're not Mr. Bean in this story.. (checks on his work) Well, looks like Combot's work.  
  
Combot: Oh you're great Jay, I'm just trying to copy what you're doing.  
  
Jay: (looks on top of the cable car) Combot, gaya-gaya ka talaga (you're a copycat)!!! By the way, why are you here?  
  
Combot: Lee Chaolan kicked me out when he found out that I exceeded his power, so I went overseas to find job. Luckily I got it here, cable car operator and technician, you know I'm a good trouble shooter.  
  
Jay: oh. Is that so?  
  
Combot: You know what I hear? Craig will be coming here too.  
  
Jay: That's not true. Craig is in the Tournament.  
  
Combot: Nope. The plane ticket he received was a trip to Hongkong. You know.. because of his records, they decided to send him here. Nobody knew who released him right? Well, he'll be here to feed the fish in the aquarium.  
  
Jay: Hey, hey, hey, you're not only a copycat but also tsismoso. Where did you get all your stories? Don't have time to talk with you Combot. Got to go now. Hope to see you again.  
  
Jay, Denz, and Nana alighted the cable car, they heard a loud screams.  
  
Jay: Where did that scream came from?  
  
Denz: Where's your mobile, call the police quick.  
  
Nana: Nobody is hurt, it's just an exciting ride. Look!!!!! (points at the raging river)  
  
Denz: RAGING RIVER!!! No way I'm gonna ride there.  
  
Jay: Come on, let's try all the fun here.  
  
I guess it will be a lot of fun if I cut this story for a while. Just like what Imuthis put on his review, "bitin to the max" (suspense) . c ya... ooooppppsss, wait a minute. Hold on Imuthis, I'll make a phone call.  
  
Jay: (gets his mobile and call) I'm not calling the police, ok. I'm calling Kate.  
  
Kate: (sleeping) goodness yaw, wat ta dream.  
  
You're not dreaming Kate, it's your mobile ringing.  
  
Kate: ow (checks on mobile) it's Jay calling in the middle of the night.  
  
Jay: Sorry to disturb your sleep Kate. Can you plz tell more about Dante, Imuthis wants to know.  
  
Kate: Who's Imuthis?  
  
Jay: He's my reviewer on my fic. Try to contact him, I don't have enough load on my mobile.  
  
Kate: Ok, I'll will. Now can I go back to sleep?  
  
Jay: Hey pareng Imuthis, abangan mo si Kate. Just be careful with her. Don't let her lose her temper. She's good in Taekwon do. Takot ako diyan. 


End file.
